Problemas de alcoba III
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Dulce Luna de Miel. Porque el sexo no lo es todo en la vida... /KibaIno/


-Dulce Luna de Miel-

**¡Irasshaimase!**

A continuación,__la tercera entrega de esta pequeña colección de Oneshots titulada:

"**Problemas de alcoba"**

Ahora es el turno de uno de mis pairing favoritos: **Kiba X Ino**

Y reitero que esto no es por satanizar el lemon, un género muy interesante si se lleva como se debe.

(Por cierto, creo que esta historia es la más subidita de toda la colección ¬.¬)

NOTA: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**-Dulce Luna de Miel-**_

Tersa, suave al tacto, gentil y cariñosa, pero sobretodo, dulce... muy dulce...

Bajo el débil centello de una vela, así miraba a Ino, su hermosa novia quien ahora lo contemplaba a los ojos con el mismo embeleso.

Parecía no estar pasando.

Haberse enamorado de aquella kunoichi mandona y superflua; haberse ganado su selectivo corazón; haberse desposado con ella... Las penurias que pasó para conseguirlo, ahora tenían su recompensa.

El elegante kimono que Yamanaka vestía, se había resbalado hasta dejarle los hombros descubiertos adrede; permitiendo ver, sin pudor alguno, el inicio de un exquisito tabú para él. Su boca granate pedía a gritos ser saboreada a morir. La melena rubia, adornada con flores naturales, esperaba impacientemente perfumar las almohadas, ser tomada entre sus dedos, mezclarse con su cabello castaño...

Kiba se remojó los labios. Temblaba. Le faltaba aire. Sudaba a cascadas. Ahora comprendía el comportamiento de Hinata cuando se les acercaba Naruto...

¡Y vaya que motivos para estar nervioso, los tenía!

Era su primera noche juntos. Su noche nupcial.

Estaba en total derecho de amarla sin restricciones, de hacerla suya sin reparo.

Pero algo lo cohibía. No se sentía el hombre indicado para cumplirlo. No podía manchar con sus toscas manos aquella hermosa ninfa, que por cierto comenzaba a impacientarse por su falta de iniciativa.

Sentía que si osaba tocarla sólo con sus yemas, Ino quedaría impura; asuntito que hacía de aquello algo aún más prohibido y tentador...

De un impulso y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los labios de la hermosa kunoichi, quien sorprendida correspondió el beso. Sus manos, ávidas de quemar la fragante piel bajo su yugo, se abrieron paso lentamente entre la seda del kimono, dispuestas a conocer cada recoveco en el cuerpo de Yamanaka.

-Mmmm... Ki...Kiba...- intentaba hablar la rubia entre el sofocante beso –Kiba… es... ¡espera!-

El castaño se privó del mundo entero cuando dio inicio a un camino de besos por todo el cuello de Ino, no así ella, que impaciente empujó al desconcertado novio con tal fuerza que el pobre se golpeó la espalda con la pared.

-¡Mah!- se sobaba la cabeza con los párpados apretados por el dolor -¿¡Ahora qué demonios pasa, Ino!?-

Kiba podía estar más que enamorado de la temperamental rubia, pero sucedía que él también era de un carácter impulsivo. Y si algo le picaba el hígado, eran los arranques sorpresa que Ino tenía de vez en vez.

Aquella no dijo nada ante el evidente enfado en el rostro del shinobi. Se limitó a sonreír con total cinismo, fresca y desvergonzada...

-Qué- cuestionó desconfiado.

-A-a-a- exclamó la rubia negando con el dedo para luego posarlo en la nariz del novio.

Inuzuka se sonrojó por la sonrisa que tenía frente a él. Las pupilas se le volvían a dilatar, los nervios y la provocación de nueva cuenta le impregnaban las venas.

Ino dejó estallar una burlona carcajada por el rostro que había adoptado aquél, lo que lo hizo reincorporar.

-Inooooo- murmuró entre dientes.

-Oh, Kiba...- se detuvo –Siempre te enfadas conmigo-

-Es que eres tan desesperante-

-Jum... ni siquiera esta noche me vas a dejar en paz?-

-¡Aún no sé si debo o no dejarte en paz!- interrumpió estresado -¡Lo único que sé es que esto debe de ser MUY ESPECIAL!- rugió.

-No lo creo- dijo falsamente molesta –eres demasiado aburrido-

-¿Cómo?...- respingó -¡Por amor del cielo!... Desde la ceremonia he estado planeando qué hacer contigo- eximió acercándose peligrosamente al rostro femenino.

–¡Bah!- se ladeó –Quizá debiste tomar más tiempo para pensar, porque parece que sólo quieres hacer lo que todos...- aquél arqueó una ceja- o dime... ¿no te apetece hacer algo diferente?...

Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó sonriente y salió veloz del pequeño cuarto, levantando un poco el vestido para evitar tropezones. Kiba apenas pudo responder a ello con un pronunciado sonrojo atravesándole la nariz.

-O...¡Oe, In…!- estuvo a punto de levantarse para buscarla, pero la figura recién llegada en el umbral de la puerta lo detuvo.

La chica sonreía con excesiva confianza. Llevaba en una mano una sospechosa caja blanca, y en la otra los protectores frontales de ambos.

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido y nervioso a la vez... ¿de qué iba todo eso?.

Con movimientos felinos se acercó a él. Dejó su cargamento a un lado para que no estorbara y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

La trémula mirada negra que la contemplaba expresaba más que interrogaciones, junto con gotitas cristalinas cubriendo la frente morena, y tatuajes cobrizos perdidos entre el arrebolado rostro.

Ino cambió drásticamente su actitud a una aparentemente inocente, llevándose el puño a sus labios para cubrirlos con falsa timidez.

-Espero que no te moleste, Kiba-kun, pero quisiera romper el protocolo de la luna de miel-

Una clara y concisa broma cortesía Yamanaka. La imagen de cierta ojiblanco le revolvió los pensamientos al castaño.

-¡Hey!- reclamó ofendido.

-¡Oh, je, je! creí que ibas a comportante más suelto si actuaba de una forma con la que estés familiarizado-

El ojinegro arqueó una ceja, asimilando mentalmente las palabras de su novia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó exaltado.

-Pareces nervioso...- tomó su protector y comenzó a resbalarlo entre sus dedos sugestivamente –y sabes que eso no es bueno en estos casos... ¿nee?- se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-¿Q... qué pretendes?- retrocedió un poco con los músculos engarrotados.

-Oum...- Yamanaka torció la boca –Si te asusta...-

-¿QUÉ DICES, MUJER?-

-Digo que si te asusta...-

-¿Asustarme?- la señaló injuriosamente con el dedo -¿Qué piensas que me voy a espantar con la idea de... de...- desvió entonces su mirada al busto de Yamanaka, colorándose sin darse cuenta.

-¡Oh!... no cariño je, je- decía ella con una sonrisita nerviosa, igualmente ruborizada, sujetándose el escote –... es que... quiero hacer algo que me recomendó Chouji para esta noche- explicó con la intención de calmarlo.

No pudo articular palabra, estaba demasiado impresionado para decir rotundamente que NO. Quién hubiera creído que el "gordito" sabía uno que otro truquillo para ese tipo de ocasiones.

Ino sonrió con sincera ternura al dar por hecho que el pasmo de Inuzuka era una aceptación a su propuesta. Así, tomó su protector de los extremos y lo estiró delante de él a la altura de la nariz.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó sugestivamente sin recibir todavía una respuesta concreta –Dijiste que nada te asustaba- dijo al tiempo que le vendaba los ojos con el protector.

-Po...por supuesto q-que no!- respondió precipitadamente levantando un puño.

-Me alegro, Kiba-kun-

Dejó de sentir la presencia de Ino frente a él. Sólo la escuchaba tarareando una cancioncilla, caminando de aquí para allá y viceversa.

Un pesado trago de saliva le remojó la garganta cuando se preguntó si aquello iba a resultar ser una de sus tantas fantasías hecha realidad...

-Di...dices que Chouji te recomendó hacer esto?- preguntó para distraer un poco su nerviosismo.

-Sí- se escuchó impávida –aunque la verdad me parecía un poco grotesco para hacerlo en nuestra primera noche, pero al final Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo-

Su concentración se rompió abruptamente.

-¿Shi... Shikamaru!?-

-Sí. Dijo que si me esforzaba como hacía con él, serías el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra-

La quijada de Kiba casi choca con la duela.

¿La angelical kunoichi a la que tanto temía ensuciar, había dicho eso?

-En-ton-ces... tú... ya...-

-Sí, unas veces con Chouji, otras con Shikamaru... ¡En ocasiones con ambos!-

Su pulso estaba a punto de romper la marca de velocidad. La presión le quemaba la lengua por escupir la sarta de palabrotas que aquella situación merecía.

-Supongo que ustedes también lo hacían- profirió aquella sin pudor alguno.

-¿QUÉ?-

-Sí, tontito. Tú, Hinata-chan y Shino... -

Era el colmo. ¿Qué clase de personas creía que eran?... ¡no! ¡peor aún! ¡¿Qué clase de persona era ella?!

-¡Ah, claro!... Si...siempre que podíamos, lo... hacíamos...- procuró sonar seguro y confiado para intimidar a la ojiazul.

-Jum, les dije que no te sorprendería- dijo sentándose en las piernas de Inuzuka, dejándolo de paso más tenso -Ahora, quiero que abras la boca y digas "aaaaa"... a ver qué te parece, ¿vale?...-

El estrés superó cualquier expectativa.

-¡INo...-

Una extraña sustancia irrumpió su boca de repente. Era viscosa y poco consistente... pero muy dulce...

-¡Ajá!- rió Yamanaka -¿creías que te ibas a salvar?- dijo triunfante luego de haber introducido una cuchara llena de merengue en la boca del chico.

-¿...?- seguía sin entender-

-Tranquilo, debes saborearlo-

Desconcertado, el Inuzuka levantó el protector de un ojo para poder aclararse la mente.

Ahí estaba Ino, sentada desinhibidamente sobre sus piernas. A su alrededor, un generoso surtido de postres occidentales y un poco de té tradicional.

-¿Qué... qué es esto?-

-Me dijiste que ya lo habías hecho- dijo un poco molesta, dejando el pastel que le había dado a probar.

-¿Eh?-

-"El entrenamiento paralizante"...- explicó -cuando un ninja cocina para su equipo, elige un plato para agregarle polvos paralizadores. Así el resto aprende a diferenciar el sabor del veneno. Chouji me dijo que hacerlo en nuestra luna de miel sería divertido...-

La confusión en el joven comenzó a disiparse lentamente luego de la explicación. La sensación de sentirse un pervertido le provocó severo bochorno, pero al mirar la cándida mirada azulina rió con fuerza.

-¿Ahora q...?-

Sin dar tiempo a que Ino protestara por su repentino cambio, la empujó hacia atrás de modo que quedó recostado encima de ella, cayendo despreocupadamente sobre algunos platos con pasteles y dulces.

-Con que "entrenamiento paralizante" ¿eh?-

-¡Ey, mi cabello, bak...!-

Kiba tomó con un tenedor un pedacito de flan de vainilla y lo dio a probar a la rubia sonrojada que yacía bajo él.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo divertido -siempre y cuando me dejes besarte hasta el cansancio- se acercaba a ella.

-¡Con gusto!...- sonrió al estamparle un bizcocho en la boca -Sólo tenemos que terminarnos todo.

Curioso y complacido, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Las cejas de Kiba se levantaron ruidosamente al mirar el extenso surtido de postres que aguardaba por él... incluyendo a Ino xD. Con una soberbia sonrisa, empezó resignado por el panecillo que la chica sostenía en su boca. Lo mordió lenta y cadenciosamente entre sus manos, con toda la intención de seducirla...

La joven, sonrojada, miraba con atención el varonil rostro concentrado en terminar el exquisito bollo. Nunca había creído que una idea tan tonta como la de Chouji fuera a funcionar tan bien, sobre todo con las efusivas ideas que iba hilando cada vez que el castaño se acercaba a morder un nuevo pedacito de pan. Ahora sólo se preguntaba, con perversa curiosidad, qué tanto faltaba para que Kiba saboreara "el postre paralizante elegido".

FIN

Etto... jejeje! Ni dio risa ni nada, eh? pero bueno, tenía la idea, pero no salió como estaba planeada T.T... de todas formas, la esencia parece que quedó intacta... y es que comer es un verdadero placer xD, sobretodo si de dulces se trata (si algún lector difiere en mi opinión... pues ya qué xD). Disculpen si el fic estuvo bobo u.u.

Y bueno, pues si quieren leer alguna otra historia de esta colección, las parejas protagonistas son: **Naruto & Hinata... Sasuke & Sakura... Gaara & Temari... Shino & Tenten. **Pueden buscarlas en sus respectivas secciones.

¡Ah! Y por los comentarios que dejaron en el SasuSaku y en el NaruHina: **¡¡DOMO ARIGATOO!!**

Ukio-onii-chan


End file.
